The Straw Hat pirates and Rapunzel
by Shinoangel
Summary: This isn't One Piece nor is it Rapunzel. It's both! Well it's Rapunzel starring the Straw Hat pirates except for Usopp and Chopper, who didn't get a role. Enjoy everyone :D
1. The married couple

**A/N: Now this is an idea I had when I went to see Crazy Christmas Cabaret yesterday. Well the reason for me writing this specifik fairy tale is actually because me and my mom talked about Rapunzel this morning, and neither of us could remember what happened, so I decided to read it again, and now I can't get it out of my head xD**

**Oh well, here is the first part of my fairy tale, so enjoy :D  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece nor Rapunzel!**

* * *

Once upon a time in a little house lived a young, married couple. The young, orange-haired woman was pregnant even though she was only eighteen. This worried her, since she knew they couldn't possibly afford a child, when she had to buy new clothe and all that kind of stuff. But she also knew that her husband would never give up their baby. He was to loving to do that and besides, he had wanted to have one with her for a year. But the woman was clever and she knew the laws in their country: if a woman has a child and no husband she must not keep the child, because she can not provide for it. 

"Now, how do I make him not want to be with me?" she asked herself one morning.

That was when she looked out the window of the house and saw their neighbour's garden. It was full of blooming flowers and vegetables. At the farthest end the woman eyed a single rapunzel growing and then she got an idea. "Honney!" she called in her sweetest voice and instantly her husband stood by her side and looked at her with adoring eyes.

"What is it my dear?" he asked.

"I saw this beautiful rapunzel in our neighbour's garden and I want it so much," the woman told, "Can't you please get it to me?"

"For you, my love, I would get even the impossible!" her husband stated and ran out the door.

Now the woman knew her neighbour well, and she knew that her husband could not possibly get her the rapunzel without getting noticed by the enchantress. But nevertheless her husband was back again only one minute later with the rapunzel. "Here my love!" he sang and held it out for her to take it, but she wouldn't.

"It looked much better from far away, but seeing it close I don't want to have it," she stated.

"I know, I'll prepare it for you, and then I'm sure you'll have it, my dear," her husband answered disappearing out in the kitchen.

"Why the hell didn't that wicked witch notice him and toast him or something?!" the woman raged leaping from her chair by the window, "Now I'll have to figure out a new plan!"

Then her husband returned from the kitchen with a bowl of rapunzel-salad and the woman ate it while she thought of a new plan. When she had finished she noticed how good it actually tasted and that gave her a new idea. "Oh my, that was the best salad I've ever tasted!" she cried out, "I must have some more, or I'll die!"

"Of course, my swan!" the husband answered and rushed out the door to find another rapunzel.

But when he got into the garden he couldn't find any more. "Oh no! Now my dear wife will be devastated, and that won't be good!" he said to himself, "I have to find her a rapunzel!"

Then he crossed the garden and stopped in front of the door to the house. As he lifted his hand to knock the door got opened and an older woman stood before him. "So you're then one who stole my one rapunzel," she said and the young man nodded.

"And now you're here to ask if your greedy wife can have another?" the witch asked and once again the young man nodded.

"I'll give you one that I have inside, if you promise me your unborn child," the back-haired enchantress said with a little smile.

The young man thought about this for a moment. He knew that if he didn't come back with a rapunzel his wife would die, as she had said, but he wasn't much for giving up their baby. Then again, they could always have more children. "Okay, you can have our child," he agreed and the witch smiled.

"Then here you go," she said and a row of hands appeared on the wall at her side.

A rapunzel was taken from a table inside the house and passed on from one hand to another until it reached the witch who took it and gave it to the man. Grateful he bowed before her and then ran home to his waiting wife and told her about his agreement with the witch. The woman couldn't help it but smile when she heard that she didn't have to raise the kid after all.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked the first part of my fairy tale Stay around for the second part if you like, and you're welcome to review and criticize**


	2. Rapunzel

**A/N: Okay, so this is the second part out of, well, I don't know how many parts there's gonna be, but minimum four I can tell already xD**

**Now I know that Robin is very, very, very much out of character, but there's really not much to do about it, I think. Sorry for that. I still hope you'll read it xD  
**

* * *

Days passed by without anything happening for the married couple, but then the woman finally gave birth to a little baby. The witch appeared on their doorstep and took the baby away to her own home. "Don't ever come to my place again," she warned as she disappeared with the child in her arms. 

Twelve years passed, and in the witch's backyard a mysterious plant, which she didn't even know the name of herself, finally blossomed. The weird fruit, which came from it, had swirl marks all over it and when the witch saw this she didn't want to eat it, but instead she turned to the 12yearold kid, who she had named Rapunzel. "Here, my dear, take a bite," she said offering the fruit to the innocent kid.

Without hesitation Rapunzel ate the whole fruit and said: "It doesn't taste like anything at all."

"Oh what a waste of time having that growing here!" the witch exclaimed and walked in the house.

Rapunzel followed while asking: "Can't we have something to eat? I'm hungry!"

"You just ate that whole fruit, wasn't it enough?" the black-haired woman asked.

"Nope! I'm still hungry," Rapunzel told.

"Well, you'll have to wait for dinner! Now I'm going outside again to sow this other fruit I've gotten," the witch informed and disappeared out the house.

"Oh bugger! I'm starving!" Rapunzel yelled, but the witch apparently didn't hear.

Then Rapunzel saw a package lying on the top shelf in the kitchen. "I bet there's some kinda food in there!"

And with those words the kid reached up to get the package, even though it was clear that it were way out of reach. Then suddenly Rapunzels arm stretched and kept stretching until he reached the box and then he pulled it down. But the witch had been watching over him by letting her eye grow out on a palm of one of her hands, which were planted on the ceiling, and when she saw the boys arm stretch she ran inside the room and grabbed his shoulders yelling: "What was that?!"

Rapunzel looked at her with surprised eyes and answered: "I don't know; it just happened."

"If anybody sees that, they'll burn you for being a witch!" the enchantress cried out.

"Then why haven't they burned you yet?" the innocent boy asked, but the witch didn't listen.

She was already dragging him out into a nearby forest, wherein she had a huge tower with no doors and only one window at the very top. When they stopped at the bottom of the tower, the witch quickly made several hands appear on the outside of the tower, so that Rapunzel got lifted up to the room at the top of the tower. Then the witch followed and when she got up she said: "Now stay here, so nobody will notice you and I'll come every day and give you food and water."

"Okay."

Then the witch crawled out of the room and went back home. Rapunzel sat down on the floor and looked around. There wasn't much he could do, because the only thing in the room was a bed and a closet full of the witch's clothe.

* * *

**A/N: So next parts coming up in a very short amount of time, hopefully.. xD**


	3. The prince

**A/N: Hope you've all enjoyed so far This is the 3. chapter, so we're starting to reach the end of the story...**

* * *

Five years went by and the witch came every morning, midday and afternoon with food to Rapunzel, but the boy was so bored all alone in the tower. Just to kill time he started dressing up in the witch's clothe and singing loudly about how he wished for some more meat. Now he wasn't very good at singing, but his voice was very high-pitched and could be heard all over the forest. One day a young prince was riding through the forest and heard the voice. He knew from that moment that he had to find the source of the sound and kill it, because it was the most awful sound he had ever heard. So he rode towards the tower on his white horse.

At the time he finally reached the tower (he had been out the forest first and past two houses, before he found his way back to the forest and all the way to the tower), the witch had come to give Rapunzel his next meal. Now Rapunzels arms could stretch far enough to reach the ground, so the witch found that it was much easier to just let the boy pull her up. Therefor she called out to him: "Rapunzel, Rapunzel, let down your arms, so that you can pull me up!"

Rapunzel had forgotten to take of one of the witch's dresses that day and when he stepped out to the window the prince instantly fell in love with the beautiful girl that Rapunzel looked like from the distant. The prince didn't even notice, when Rapunzel shot down his arms to pull up the witch, because he was so enchanted by the girl he saw.

When the witch took of from the tower again she thought it was odd for a horse to stand near the tower, and she thought that maybe somebody had noticed Rapunzel, but when she looked around she couldn't see anybody or anything other than a slightly greener bush than the rest around it. That she didn't pay any attention to though, and she just walked away from the tower in silence. When the young prince heard her footsteps disappear he walked out from the bushes his green hair shining in the late sun. "Rapunzel, Rapunzel, let down your arms, so that you can pull me up!" he called.

Rapunzel didn't come out to the window this time, but just shot his arms down and the prince got pulled up. When he stepped down onto the floor Rapunzel sighed miserably. "I thought you were the old witch, who had forgotten to give me some food," he said, while folding his arms.

"And I thought you were a girl," the prince said even more miserable, when he found out that Rapunzel was a boy.

The black-haired boy just laughed loudly before asking: "Do I look like a girl?"

"From down there you do, but on close hold you don't," the prince answered.

"Oh, well, I wouldn't know, because I've never seen a girl, besides the witch, but she's a witch, so I doubt that she counts," Rapunzel said.

"Well, she's not really that pretty," the prince agreed.

"But she's really strong."

"She is?"

"Yeah! She once sank six ships without any problems at all!" Rapunzel told with excitement.

"She sounds like someone who can actually match up to my power!" the prince exclaimed.

"I bet she can beat you without any problems at all!" the younger boy said laughing.

"Oh yeah?"

The prince took out three swords and said: "I'll show you a little of my power, so watch out."

Then he put one of the swords in his mouth and yelled: "Oni Giri!"

Then he slashed all three swords against the back wall of the room and the stones cracked and fell down leaving a big hole. Rapunzel stared at the hole with wide eyes and open mouth. "Wow!"

"I'm the best swordsman in this country," the prince told with a superior smile.

"How cool!" Rapunzel yelled, "Can you teach me to fight?"

"Sure, but the witch'll probably kill you if she finds out," the green-haired young man said.

"Don't worry! She's only here three times a day, so just come after dinner, 'cause then she won't come again before in the morning," Rapunzel said.

"Okay, then I'll come back tomorrow with a sword to you, so you can train," the prince promised and crawled up into the window.

"Would you mind helping me down again?" he asked as he noticed how far down the ground was.

"Oh yeah, sure!"

Then Rapunzel lowered the green-haired prince down to the ground again and he rode of on his horse.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry if Zoro is way OOC, but it was kinda hard to make him act like well, Zoro.. xD.. I really tried my best, so I hope it's good enough (but you're welcome to come with suggestions to how I could have written it instead).**


	4. Escape

**A/N: Last part of this fairy tale. Enjoy :D**

* * *

Days went by and every night the prince came to the tower to teach Rapunzel how to fight. Sadly enough it turned out that the young boy was probably the worst at swordfight ever. But the prince came up with an idea: "Since you suck at using a sword why don't you just punch instead? Because you're actually stronger than I am in unarmed combat."

But it was impossible for Rapunzel to train in the little room, and he kept knocking holes in the wall, which made the witch more and more suspicious every time she came. "Have somebody given you funny ideas?" she kept asking, but Rapunzel denied time after time.

One night when the prince came up he noticed the many holes in the walls and asked: "Why don't you escape from this tower and come with me to my home?"

"But I've got plenty of food here," Rapunzel answered.

"I'll make you my knight," the prince offered.

"Cool!"

And then they decided that Rapunzel should come with the prince to his town and live there. "Then can I kill the old witch?" the prince asked, since he wanted to test his skills against hers.

"Sure, no problem," Rapunzel answered, and that night the prince stayed in the tower and waited for the witch to come by.

When she came up to the room the prince was waiting with his swords draw and soon afterwards a fierce battle had begun. But due to the lack of space, the prince suddenly got pushed out the window and fell down into the thorns below. The thorns blinded him and about the same time the witch crawled down from the tower and sent him flying by grabbing his shirt and throwing him up into the air. Rapunzel just sat in his room and saw the prince fly off, but then the witch came up to him and she was furious. "What was he doing here?!" she yelled.

"He wanted to make me his knight and bring me to his town," Rapunzel answered without a thought.

"He wanted what?!"

In blind rage the witch grabbed Rapunzel, who had no chance to defend himself before she also sent him flying over the forest. He landed in middle of a desert and when he tried to walk back home, he found that he couldn't find his way.

For month Rapunzel walked and walked and he came out of the desert, through some town he didn't know and back to the desert again, before he finally ran into the blinded prince. "Oi!" he yelled as the prince was walking away from him, "Wait up!"

"Huh?"

The prince turned around, but couldn't see Rapunzel. However he could hear his footsteps and waited for the young boy to catch up with him. "Long time no see!" the kid greeted and then noticed that the prince's eyes were gone.

"What's happened to your eyes?!" Rapunzel bellowed.

"Don't worry, I can live without. I'm a swordsman after all," the prince said offhand.

"But aren't you about to starve to death now?" the black-haired boy asked.

"Well yeah, but I've got a feeling that we're close to my town now."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

About three days later they arrived at the prince's town and Rapunzel got to live at the castle as a knight and the prince trained hard to become the best fighter in the world and eventually he killed the wicked witch and they all lived happily ever after.

* * *

**A/N: I know the end was sappy, but couldn't figure out what to write xD Well I hope you liked it anyway!**


End file.
